


I Think I Liked You Better as a Virgin

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Scott and Stiles are the only two having sex, Stiles is a cockslut, talk of having sex with other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So who do you think would be the best for me to have hate-sex with? Peter, Derek, Isaac, or Jackson?”</p><p>Scott can’t believe their having this conversation. Specifically while his dick is shoved up Stiles's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Liked You Better as a Virgin

“So who do you think would be the best for me to have hate-sex with? Peter, Derek, Isaac, or Jackson?”

Scott can’t believe their having this conversation. Specifically while his dick is shoved up Stiles's ass. 

“Do we really have to talk about this now?” Stiles pauses on top before slowly sinking back down and nodding.

“Well it’s not like you’ll let me talk about it during after-sex cuddling.”

“That’s because after-sex cuddling is sacred and should only be filled with words of love and longing gazes. Not whatever it is you’re talking about.”

“Hate-sex.”

“Yea, that. Why do you want to have hate-sex anyway?”

“Because it sounds fun and kinky. You know me Scotty, I’ve gotten a taste for the dick. It’s an addiction.”

“I think I liked you better as a virgin.” 

“No you don’t. If I was a virgin I wouldn’t be able to do things like this.” Stiles sits all the way up before sinking back down in one solid motion, muscles clenching tight against Scott’s length. Both boys let out loud groans. 

“Alright, point taken.” 

“Good. So back to me and hate-sex. Who do you think would be the best? Peter, Derek, Isaac, or Jackson?”

“Why would you want to fuck Peter?” Stiles shrugs. 

“Because hate sex. Though I’d feel like he’d get creepy and turn it into some rape scenario thing. I don’t think I’d be down for that.”

“That should not be your only problem with that situation.” 

“So that’s a no on Peter. Maybe Derek then. Except I feel he’d get really moody during it. I don’t think I’d like getting fucked with him giving me the eyebrows the entire time. Jackson then? Him and I have years of hate to fuck on.”

“I think we should focus on my dick right now.” 

“He might get whiny though. Make it all about himself.”

“You’re not listening to a single word I’m saying right now, are you?” 

“Maybe Isaac then. He could even tie me up with one of his scarfs.”

Stiles yelps as Scott forces him off and rolls them around till Stiles is face down, ass up in the air before pushing himself back in with a quick thrust. He drapes himself over Stiles fucking him rough and hard, claws digging into his friend’s hip. 

“How about you shut up about hate-sex and let me fuck your brains out.” Stiles grunts and smirks back at him.

“Alright, but I’m still calling Isaac later.” 

“Fine, but only after after-sex cuddling, and if he says yes I get to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
